Poduszka
by Yuuka5
Summary: Ludzie mówią, że przeciwieństwa się przyciągają, ale czy w przypadku Tsukishimy i Hinaty także się to sprawdza? /Propozycja anonima, spełniam obietnicę./Fluff, a jakżeby inaczej!/


Nigdy nie myślałem, że stanie się coś takiego.

Śpisz wtulony w moją klatkę piersiową, a z twoich lekko rozchylonych ust wydobywają się cichutkie, ledwo słyszalne pochrapywania. Rude, odstające na wszystkie strony włosy przywierają do mojej koszulki, a swoją dłoń złączyłeś z moją.  
Podoba mi się sposób, w jaki przytulasz się do mojej piersi i coraz mocniej mnie do siebie przyciągasz, choć już nie jest możliwe, byśmy byli jeszcze bliżej. Ledwo zauważalny uśmiech formuje się na moich ustach, kiedy uświadamiam sobie, że najpewniej jestem jedyną osobą, która kiedykolwiek widziała cię w takim stanie.

Zastanawiam się, jak doszło do tego, że tu jesteś, ale postanawiam zapytać cię o to później, póki co nie chcę cię budzić. Mimo wszystko nie narzekam – wbrew pozorom lubię twoje towarzystwo.

Mimo tego, że czuję się przy tobie dobrze, zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że to nie ma racji bytu. Nie pasujemy do siebie, jesteśmy swoimi całkowitymi sprzecznościami. Ludzie mówią, że przeciwieństwa się przyciągają, co zapewne w niektórych przypadkach jest prawdą, ale w naszym nie ma mowy o wspólnym życiu. Po prostu do siebie nie pasujemy i musimy to zaakceptować.

Naprawdę cię lubię, Hinata, choć dobrze wiesz, że nigdy się do tego nie przyznam. Droczę się z tobą, wyzywam cię od karzełków i śmieję się, gdy coś ci nie wyjdzie, ale mimo wszystko darzę cię ogromną sympatią. To prawda, różnimy się, ale to nie powstrzymuje mnie od rzucania ci ukradkowych spojrzeń, gdy się ode mnie odwracasz czy też powiedzenia ci „omyłkowo" jakiegoś pochlebstwa. Pogodziłem się już z tym, że nie jesteś dla mnie wyłącznie kolegą z drużyny i nie zamierzam z tym walczyć.

- Tsu… Tsukishima?

Patrzysz na mnie spod półprzymkniętych powiek, jakby zastanawiając się „co się dzieje?", a strużka śliny cieknie ci z ust. Mam ochotę cię wyśmiać, ale nie chcę psuć atmosfery, więc rezygnuję z tego pomysłu.

- Jak się spało, przykurczu? – Śmieję się cicho, gdy tak patrzysz na mnie, wciąż nic nie rozumiejąc. Jesteś widocznie zaspany i nie dochodzi do ciebie, gdzie w ogóle jesteś. Potrząsam tobą, mając nadzieję, że cię to ciut rozbudzi, ale moje zabiegi nic nie dają; nadal wpatrujesz się we mnie, jak ciele w malowane wrota.

Dopiero po chwili ogarniasz się na tyle, by mi normalnie – bez niezrozumiałego bełkotania pod nosem – odpowiedzieć:  
- Niewygodnie. Boli mnie kark…  
- Cóż, nigdy nie twierdziłem, że jest ze mnie dobra poduszka. – Dłonią tłumię ziewnięcie, po czym przenoszę wzrok na widok za oknem. Słońce wzeszło już kilka godzin temu, a nieliczne chmury od czasu do czasu przysłaniają promienie słoneczne. Nie lubię takiej pogody, zdecydowanie wolę deszcz.

Ciągle na mnie patrzysz. Kątem oka widzę, że ledwo powstrzymujesz się od wybuchnięcia śmiechem, ale nie wiem, co rozbawiło się do takiego stopnia.  
- Nie zamierzasz mnie zapytać dlaczego tu jestem? – pytasz i tykasz mnie palcem pod żebro.

Wzdycham żałośnie, po czym ponownie przenoszę na ciebie wzrok. Wpatrujesz się we mnie z dziwną fascynacją i ciekawością, przez co przechodzi mnie dreszcz. O dziwo podoba mi się ten specyficzny błysk w twoim oku.

- Nie będę cię o to wypytywać, bo i tak mi nie odpowiesz.

Marszczysz nos, co nadaje ci wygląd rozkapryszonego dzieciaka, ale myślę, że ta mina ci pasuje. Wyglądasz dzięki niej bardziej jak zwykłe dziecko niż licealista.

Dopiero po chwili namysłu ponownie się odzywasz.

- W sumie racja – mówisz i ku mojemu zdziwieniu ponownie układasz się na mojej klatce piersiowej, jakbym był jakąś cholerną poduszką.  
- Można wiedzieć co ty odwalasz, Hinata?  
- Idę spać. – Ziewasz potężnie, ponownie nie zasłaniając sobie buzi. Zero kultury, doprawdy. – A co, nie widać?

Więcej nie oponuję, tylko pozwalam ci się wygodnie ułożyć i na nowo splatam nasze dłonie ze sobą. W końcu to, że jesteś tak blisko mnie samo w sobie jest cudem. Kto wie – może to pierwsza i ostatnia szansa na to, bym mógł bezkarnie trzymać cię w swoich ramionach.


End file.
